Modified improved AB Challenger exercise device strengthens abdominal and rib muscles, as well as fine movement muscles of the hands and feet. Specific muscles affected by my stationary apparatus include rectus abdominus muscles, external and internal obliques and serratus anteriors, adductor muscle (inner thigh), anterior deltoids and flexor hand groups.
In the past structurally complex and bulky exercise devices have not adapted easily to use in a small space, such as the user's apartment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,9733,832(Dalebout) discloses a machine for rowing-type exercises using a slant board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,806 disclose a barrel ball game with several spaced baskets. A series of manually actuated ball assemblies are arranged to place the ball towards one of these baskets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,552 (Gomez et al.) discloses a basketball-type apparatus with a hoop mounted a backboard. The backboard to offset from a rotary drive system carries the backboard and hoop through a horizontally disposed arc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,423 (Arciniega) discloses a basketball training facility, which comprises an enclosed area. There is also a ball return device, a selectively rotating basketball goal, and a track mounted motor driven carriage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,225(Matherne et al.) discloses a fordable arcade game apparatus and method for games with a ball and upright support portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,259 (Segal et al.) discloses a game apparatus, which combines pinball, target bowling and basketball games within a single assembly. It also has a common scorekeeping and control system.
The above devices do not maintain strength of specific muscle groups. They also are not lightweight, economical to purchase and maintain, nor are they as well adapted to use by convalescing individuals as my device.